this isn't just a fanfiction
by ilovedove
Summary: A girl named Kathrine writes a fan fiction about her favorite game and puts herself in it, but when her fan fiction starts to come to life, she starts to get worried because her fan fiction doesn't turn out well for her character. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my first fanfiction, so here goes nothing**

One night a girl named Kathrine Chasse was sitting in her room, bored. She decided to write a fanfiction about her favorite game, **Five Nights at Freddy's**. She decided to put herself in the fanfiction, worst mistake ever. She writes how Kathrine (Who will be called Kathrine who needed money, just like her, signed up for the night watch at the restaurant.

She then decided to add in an animatronic character called EB (short for Element Boy).EB is 6 feet ,a human animatronic, has all black clothes, a black cape, and he has on a black mask and black top hat when performing during the day. EB was lonely because every single other animatronic in the restaurant had love but he did not. She wrote how he first sees Kathrine when he came in to kill the night guard. The moment he saw Kathrine he feel in love with her.

When the other animatronics saw him walking down the hall away from the security office (note the office is set up in the same way as in FnaF 2) without having killed the security guard, he said he couldn't. Then Foxy said he would kill the night guard and started to walk down the hallway. EB suddenly decided to tell the others he was in love with the night guard and then added that if any of them tried to kill her, he would turn their face into a bonfire( In case you couldn't tell by the name EB has elemental powers).

She then wrote about how the next day EB came into Kathrine's office. When he came in, he professed his love for her. Kathrine said that he looked handsome and maybe they could make it work. When Kathrine said this EB jumped for joy and hugged Kathrine. Then he asked Kathrine if she would go out with him and Kathrine, although skeptical about what they could do on a date that started at 12 A.M., said yes. EB then said that he would be at the office at 12:10 for their date.

Next she wrote about the date between Kathrine and EB the next night. EB arrived at the office at 12:10 sharp with candles, a lighter, and a box of pizza. Kathrine was surprised that they were having the date in her office. EB replied that he was not allowed to leave the building without the manager's permission. So they lit the candles, ate the pizza, and hung out together. At 6 A.M. EB said it was time to leave Kathrine, having realized she was in love with EB, said how about a kiss before you leave. So the kissed and EB was so happy that if he were human he would have blushed.

In her fanfiction months went by and Kathrine got closer and closer. They wanted to get married but the manager would not let them. So they just continued dating and having fun together. They hoped that one day the manager would let them marry. For the moment however they were content with just dating. Both of they had never been happier, but as you all know nothing last forever.

One day EB was ordering roses and chocolate (In this fanfiction the animatronics get paid) with his money to give to Kathrine. Meanwhile Kathrine saw some strange man leading some children into a back room. Knowing something bad was going to happen she ran to the backroom as fast as she could. She opened the door and saw the man approaching the kids with a knife. She ran and tackled the man and told the kids to go when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her gut.

By this time EB had finished, went to the office, found that Kathrine was not there, and had started search the restaurant for her. He was going past the back room when he saw the kids running out of it. He asked the kids why they were here and they said a main had found them on the street and taken them here. He had then taken them into the backroom, cornered them against a wall, and started slowly approaching them with a knife when a woman tackled the man and told them to go. One of the kids said he had seen the man stab the woman.

EB went into the back room and found the man standing over Kathrine, pulling a knife out of her. He ran towards the man and beet the crap out of him until the light faded from his eyes. He then went over to Kathrine and saw her spitting up blood with a stab wound to her lung. EB knew Kathrine was going to die and could not bear to loss her. He took her body and she looked up at his face and then blacked out. He went to the parts room, went up to a suit the looked like a female him, and put her body inside. Kathrine woke up and remembering getting stabbed said am I dead. EB then walked over to her and said No, you are here with me forever. Then she ended her fanfiction

**EB is 6 feet ,a human animatronic, has all black clothes, a black cape, and he has on a black mask and black top hat when performing during the day.**


	2. Chapter 2: the story beggins

Kathrine woke up at 10:00 A.M. and yawned. She thought to herself "Wow, I stayed up really late last night finishing the last chapter of my fanfiction. She went down stairs where her mom was already up and cooking breakfast. Her mom saw her and said "Hi honey, I found a job in the paper today that you might like. She looked at the ad and gasped.

The ad was for a night watch job at Freddy Fazbear Pizza. She decided what the heck it's just a job, it's not like my fanfiction is coming to life. She called the number and the person on the other end told her to show up around 5:00 P.M. and hung up. She didn't even have time to ask if she if there were and qualifications. So since it was Saturday and she had nothing to do she just played on her laptop and waited.

After what seemed like forever 4:30 finally rolled around and she asked her mom to drive her to Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Her mom drove her to the restaurant, told her to call her when she was done, and then drove off. She went up to the front desk and said "Hello my name is Kathrine, I am here for the night guard job. The receptionist replied "Please wait here for the manager, thank you" She stood there and looked around when suddenly she saw something that made her blood turned cold.

There on the wall was a poster with a picture of her OC from her fan fiction, EB, juggling fire and below it text that said "**Come see EB**". Kathrine started to get a really bad feeling about this job. Before she could think any more about it a man in a blue shirt and khaki pants walked up to her. He said to "You must be Kathrine, the one applying for the night guard job". "That me", Kathrine said. The man replied "I'm Mike Schmidt, the manager"

"Come follow me to my office", Mike said. When they got to the office mike said to her "Why do you want to the night guard job?" Kathrine replied "I need money". "These animatronics might try to kill you for the first couple of nights thinking it's a game", Mike said "But after about a week they will get a message that you are not playing around". "I know all of this because I was once the night guard", Mike said.

Kathrine did not know how to respond so she just signed the contract. She was already starting to feel a little bit creeped out. Mike took the contract and put it in a filing cabinet. He then handed her a purple shirt and a blue baseball cap that said **Security. "**This is your uniform, please come at about 11:30 P.M. for work", Mike said. He then gave her a key and a tablet and said "This is everything you will need as the tablet controls the cameras so you can monitor the facility" Mike walked with her the front door and then said "See you at 11:30". He then went back inside while Kathrine took out her phone and called her mom asking her mom to pick her up. Her mom drove up, Kathrine got in the car, and her mom drove her home.

**In case any of you are wondering I didn't originally intend to make mike the manager, but the idea just came to me and I thought what the heck and put him as the manager.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3, this is the chapter when our two lovers first meet**

Kathrine's mom was not happy about dropping Kathrine off at the pizzeria at 11:30 P.M... "You really need to get you own car", Kathrine's mother said. "I know, that's one of the reasons why I got this job", Kathrine said. Her mom then gave Kathrine kiss, said goodbye and then drove off. Kathrine then went inside where mike was waiting for her by the front desk.

"Welcome to the night shift", Mike said to Kathrine. "I am here to tell you all you need to know", he continued. "As I said before the animatronics see this as a game", mike began "There are 2 vents and 1 hallway leading into your office, but the doors in front of each to keep the animatronics out". " The doors only have a certain amount of power" Mike continued " If you run out of power for the doors you will have to resort to the Freddy mask you will find in your office, but it will not work on all of the animatronics though"

"So the animatronics active are the Freddy siblings, The Bonnie brothers, the Chica twins, Balloon boy, Balloon girl, Golden Freddy, the marionette, Foxy the pirate fox, mangle, and last but not least EB." Mike said. "That's a lot of animatronics", Kathrine said. "Just keep your cool and you will do just fine", Mike said. "Okay, if you say so", Kathrine. "It's time for me to get going, and it's time for you to get into your office", Mike said

**Time skip to when Kathrine is in her office. P.s. Their first meeting is coming up soon**

Kathrine looked at the camera and saw that there were lots of different rooms. In the rock room there was the bonnie brothers. In the cooking room there was the Chica sisters. In the singing room there were the Freddy siblings. In the carnival room there was Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl. Then there was the main area. In the main area there were three stages against the wall with different curtains in front of each: the elemental show stage where EB was, the pirate cove where Foxy and mangle where, and the performance stage where golden Freddy was. Finally there was the prize corner where the marionette gave out prizes to the children.

Kathrine waited in her office for about ½ an hour and then she looked at the camera's again. She looked at the rock room and both Bonnies were gone. She looked at the main area and found them there along with every other animatronics except 1, EB. She checked all of the other cameras, but she could not find EB. She pulled down the camera and saw EB, who for some reason was walking away from her, dancing like he had just won a million dollars.

**Now here's the encounter in EB's perspective**

EB walked into the office and saw the security guard looking at the cameras. He jumped onto the roof, and used his ice powers to cling to the roof. Suddenly he saw he face and he immediately knew he was in love. He jumped down from the roof and walked back to the main area. The whole entire way down the hallway he danced with happiness.

He came into the main area and was instantly confronted with an angry Freddy. "Why did you not grab the night guard?" Freddy asked angrily. Bonnie walked up to Freddy and said "Freddy, sweetie don't be like that, he must have had a reason". "I…I...I just couldn't do it", EB said. "I'll go do it" foxy said and as he was walking of said "Wimp". "Stop", EB said, "I couldn't do it because I have fallen in love with the night guard". "And if any of you try to touch her, I will turn your face into a bone fire", EB quickly added. All the other animatronics were suddenly afraid, because if there was one thing they had learned over the years, it was that you don't make EB angry.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chapter**

Kathrine was shocked by the events of earlier in the night. EB had walked away from her office without even trying to mess with her. He then proceeded to go to the main area and had what appeared to have an argument with the other animatronics. This was not what shocked Kathrine though. What shock her was that it was almost the same as what happened in her story.

So Kathrine knew pretty much what was going to happen when she saw EB walking towards her office slowly. When he got there she was not surprised that he said that he was in love with her . She then said in reply "Maybe we can make it work" because he was really handsome and was in love with him to (she had made him in her story her idea of who she wanted to be with). When she said this he replied by saying "Will you go out with me?" She then said "sure" and EB jumped for joy. She looked at the time, saw it was 5:50, and said, "It's time for me to leave and you to go back to your show stage". So they walked back to the main area, where EB said "Goodbye, see you tonight". Then she walked towards the front door and he walked toward the elemental show stage.

**Time skip: 4:10 P.M. The elemental show stage**

EB was just finishing up his 4:00 P.M. show (EB does shows hourly) and as the curtains closed he bowed .He then headed towards the exit by curtains hidden on the side of the stage( In this story the animatronics have free roam). He then went out into the main area and headed toward the employees only door. He then opened the door and went to the end of the hall and knocked on a door that said **Manager. **Someone inside said "enter" so EB opened the door and went in.

Mike was sitting at his desk organizing papers. When he saw EB he said "EB what can I do for you today". EB replied "I have a date tonight and I was wondering if I could leave the restaurant". Mike asked "A date with who?" EB replied "The night guard". Mike then said "No". EB replied "Oh, so you take all 13 animatronics to a carnival for a whole day, but you won't let me leave for a few hours". Mike said to EB, "It's not that, it's that I am paying the night guard to stay here and watch the restaurant, and you want to take her out". EB said "Oh, so could we have it in the office" Mike said "sure, what do you want for your 'date'". EB said "Candles, a lighter, and a pizza". Mike then said "come here after the restaurant has closed and I will have all those things here for you".

**Time skip, 12:10, the security office **

Kathrine was waiting in the security office for EB, when he showed up with the candles, lighter, and pizza that Mike had given him. EB said, "sorry, but we have to have our date in here". "Mike said I couldn't take you out of the restaurant", He continued. EB proceeded shut the doors and put a small device on the button for each door. When he came back she asked "what are those things?" "Batteries, so the doors will not run out of power and keep out any unwanted visitors", he said. She did not know how to respond so she just said "How about we get this date started". So they lit the candle and sat down on the ground.

The whole night they just sit, ate the pizza, and talked to each other. "Let me get this straight, every other animatronics is in love with another animatronic", She said at one point. "Pretty much, so I felt like the odd man out, until I meet you", He replied. Later at one time he said "So at home it is just you and you mom". "Yep", she replied. "I sure wish I live only with one other person, living with 11 other people is a nightmare", he said.

So it went on like this for the rest of the night until it was time for them to leave. "It's time to leave", he said, cleaning up the stuff. She next said something that would spark a wonderful relationship. "How about a kiss before we go", she said. So they kiss and afterwards EB asked her "Will you be my girlfriend?" and she said "yes". So they left and went to the main area where they went to do their own things.

EB went into the party area stage area where the other animatronics were hanging out. When Freddy saw him he asked "So how did your date go". "Awesome" EB, said "we hung out, we talked, we even kissed and she said she would be my girlfriend". "Way to go, Wildman", Freddy said. "See ya", EB said and walked off to his room (I may have forgotten to mention this, but the animatronics have their own rooms behind their areas).


	5. Chapter 5

**Well back to the story.**

Kathrine woke up the next day and looked at the clock and saw it read 1:00 P.M. She was still happy after the events of last night. She got out of bed, got dressed, went down stairs, and went into the den where her mom was sitting down on the couch, watching TV. When her mom saw her smiling she said, "You look happy for some reason". Kathrine replied, "I got met someone and he is the sweets nicest people I have ever met, and yesterday he asked me if I would be his girlfriend and I said yes". Kathrine's mother asked, "So who is the lucky guy?" Kathrine then said, "That's the weird part, he is one of the animatronics from work, EB". Her mother said "So you are dating a sentinel robot". "Yes", Kathrine said. Her mom, trying to be supportive said "Well, it's not the weirdest couple ever".

Kathrine then left the den and went back to her room. She decided to play her favorite game **Five** **Nights at Freddy's** (a/n- if you refer back to the beginning of the story, Kathrine wrote her fanfiction about the game). She was on night five and hit continue. She had just finished the night when she heard her phone ring. She closed the game, looked at the phone and saw it was an unknown number. Not liking calls from strangers she hit reject and went back to the game. A few minutes later the phone rang again and she saw it was the same number, so she hit reject again, about 5 minutes later the phone rang again and she saw it was the same number so she picked up the phone and yelled "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT STOP CALLING ME". A familiar voice said "That not a very nice way to talk to your boyfriend".

Kathrine said "EB, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, wait how did you get my number?" He said "I got it off the paper work you filled out when you signed up for the job". Kathrine said, "Okay that explains a lot". Eb then asked "So what you doing". Kathrine said "playing **Five Nights at Freddy's**". EB said "I hate that game". Kathrine said "Because, it makes all of you animatronics look like murders". "No, because I can't get past night 2', EB replied. Kathrine said "Maybe I could help you sometime". "That would be so awesome", EB said. "So you off from word today?" Kathrine asked. "No, I just don't have a show right now". "Wait, don't you walk around when you don't have shown?" Kathrine asked. "I don't have to", EB said. "Well I got to go, I have a show in five minutes", He then said. "Well see you tonight", Kathrine said. Right before EB hung up the phone, she heard him say, "How are you all doing today?" and then the line went dead.

**If you want to use my one OCs, just list that they are my OC.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kathrine went through the front door of the pizzeria and walked to her office. A few minutes later she heard the 12:00Am bell ring. She waited in her office for a while for EB to come in. After a while she decided to check the camera's for him. She looked from room to room to try to find him. Suddenly she heard his voice say "So, whatcha lookin for". She pulled down the tablet and saw EB about 2 feet above her head hanging from the ceiling with no harness or anything. "How are you doing that", she asked. He dropped, spun 180 degrees and landed with his feet on the floor. He then said, "I used my ice powers to stick to the ceiling". "How do your powers work anyway", Kathrine asked. "I just think about what I my powers to do and it happens", he replied.

"So what do you want to do", Kathrine asked. "Hmm, we could go play arcade games", he said. "Wouldn't that take money", she asked. "Not with me", he replied. So, they went and walked to the main area. When they got there, EB put a brown coin into one of the token dispensers and stepped back from the machine. A few seconds later, the brown token came back in the bottom along with a bunch of tokens with holes in them. "What are those', Kathrine asked. "Dud tokens", he said "They will allow us to play games, but we won't get any tickets".

"Wait so you can play the games for free", Kathrine said. "Yep, I love my job", EB replied. So then they went off and played the arcade games. All night they went around and played the games. 5:50 A.M. came before they knew it and it was time to go their separate ways. "I enjoyed tonight", Kathrine said. "Me to", EB replied. "Well, see you tomorrow", Kathrine said. "Bye", said EB. Then she left and went home and he went to the elemental show stage.

**Time break, next night**

Kathrine walked in the front door and straight into a surprise hug from EB. "Well hello to you too", Kathrine said once EB let go. "So what do you want to do tonight", EB asked. "Hey lets go to you room", Kathrine suggested. So the walked to the elemental show stage where EB held up the curtains blocking the hidden entrance. "After you", he said. So they went to the back of the stage and to a door that was hidden in the shadows. EB took out a key, unlocked the door and they went in.

The room was painted blue with posters on it. Near the far corner of the room there was a closet door that, like everything else in the room was painted blue. Against one of the walls, there was a desk with a computer and a blue chair in front of it. On the side of the room there was a bed with blue covers and blue sheets. "You sure do like blue, don't you" Kathrine said. "Yep, it's my favorite color", EB said. "Huh, would have thought it was black", she said. "This", EB said pointing to his clothes, "was not my choice".

"Hey lets go on the computer", Kathrine said. "Okay", EB replied. So she went to the computer, turned it on and sat in the blue chair, while EB sat on the side. "The computer turned on and a picture of all 13 animatronics at what appeared to be a carnival appeared as the background. "Cool, you have Five Nights at Freddy's", Kathrine said. "Yeah I said it a couple days ago on the phone", EB said. "So what night are you on", Kathrine asked. "Night 2, I told you the other day, remember', EB said. "Let me help you", Kathrine said.

A few hours later they were still playing. After all the help Kathrine had given him, he was ready to go. He was currently on night 4. He turned on the light of the right door and saw Bonnie. "Not this time Bonnie", EB said and shut the right door. A few minutes later he reached 6:00 and heard the bell. He checked the real time and saw it was 5:50 A.M. "Wow how times flies", he said. "Well see you later", Kathrine said. "See ya", EB said. So then Kathrine walked to the front door and went home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this came sooner than expected**

Kathrine was in the office alone. EB had left earlier saying he had to do something. Kathrine checked the camera's, but kept going back to the elemental show stage area waiting for EB to come from his room. Suddenly something caught her eye. Near backstage a man was leading some kids through an employee's only area. "I don't know what he's going to do to those kids, but it certainly is nothing good. She went and followed them to a backroom.

"Stop", Kathrine said. "Run away, little security guard", the man said, taking out a knife. She suddenly tackled the guy to the ground. "Go, run, run kids", she said. When they had left the room she was about to get up and follow when she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her stomach and then she blacked out.

**Meanwhile **

EB had ordered a surprise for Kathrine on the internet with his own money. Then he went to go to her and when he went to the office, she wasn't there. Now he was searching the restaurant for her, when suddenly he saw some kids coming out of a back room. He asked what they were doing there and they said that a man had found them on the street and lured them here. He had cornered them in a back room with a knife, when suddenly a woman tackled the man and told them to run. One of the other kids said that they had seen the man stab the woman.

When he heard that last part he ran to the backroom as fast as he could. He saw Kathrine on the ground with a man pulling a knife out of her. The man looked up and EB saw it was Fritz Smith, a former security guard fired for tampering with the animatronics. "Fritz", EB snarled and charged towards him. Fritz toke out his hacking device set it to zero and touched EB with it. Nothing happened and EB pushed him to the ground. "How dare you stab my girlfriend", EB said. He started kicking Fritz over and over until Fritz stopped moving and the light left his eyes.

EB then went over to Kathrine and saw that the knife had pieced her lung. He picked her up and carried her to the back room. "EB," she said before blacking out again. They both knew that she was going to die. EB went into the backstage and went up to a female him, but with a white color scheme instead of black. He put her body in the suit then put his hands on the suit and put some of his powers into her.

A few hours later, Kathrine opened her eyes and said, "Is this death". EB came up and said "No this is life, with me". She looked down and saw that she looked kind of like EB except with white clothes, and mask and hat. "Well technically you are dead, but at the same time you not", EB said. "So you made me into an animatronic to save me?" she said "Come here you". She pulled him in and kissed him and he thought "this is the best day ever"

**I will write an epilogue after this and there will be a sequel.**


	8. epilogue

**Welcome to the final chapter**

It had been 2 months since the day that Kathrine died. They had talked to mike and explained everything. When EB put Kathrine's body into the suit, he put some of his power into her so now she had powers too. Since management didn't have any place for her, she was kept backstage. EB didn't like this idea since she only was allowed to come out when the restaurant was closed. So now they were going to mike with an idea that could change that.

"So let me get this straight", Kathrine said, "Your idea is that I could perform with you". "Yeah, and we could share my room and everything", EB said. "I love that idea", said. A few minutes later they arrive at the door to the employee's only area. He opened the door and said "After you". "Thank you", she said as she went in the door. He followed her and shut the door once inside. They walked up to the door that said **Manager**. Inside Mike, who was just finishing some paper work said, "Enter?"

EB and Kathrine walked into the office and went up to Mike's desk. Mike said "What can I do for you today". "I had an idea", EB said. "An idea of about what Kathrine could do", EB said. "And what is that idea", Mike said. "That she could perform with me", EB said. "That's a good idea, but she wouldn't be able to have her own room", Mike said. "We had the idea that we could share my room", EB said. "Sounds good", Mike said "But there is one problem". "We would have to change her name because Kathrine doesn't match the theme, and someone might figure out the truth", Mike continued. "Okay so what do you think would be a good new name?" Mike asked Kathrine. "How about…." Kathrine said, thinking. "EG", she said at last.

"Perfect", mike said, "So how about we closed down the elemental show stage". "Why", EG asked. "To redecorate the show stage and to people to come in", Mike said. "Why would we need to remodel it", EG asked. "Right now it is black because it is EB's color, but need to make it black and white ,because white is your color", Mike replied. "Okay, so how long should it take?", EG asked. "About a month", mike said. "That's a while", EG said. "We could use the time to coordinate our actions", EB said. "Sounds awesome", EG said. "I shall get work started right away", Mike said. "This seems like a dream", Kathrine thought to herself.

**Thank you for all your support and make sure to read the sequel** _**This isn't Just a Dream.**_


End file.
